pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
我73歲的老母瘋抓Pokemon怎麼辦？
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 4216 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-08-18 21:39:47 看板 Gossiping作者 papaganono (板版傻傻分不清楚) 標題 問卦 我73歲的老母瘋抓Pokemon怎麼辦？ 時間 Thu Aug 18 15:08:50 2016 我媽是日本時代出生的 嚴格說起來一出生是大日本帝國台北州民 她一輩子沒有看過一分鐘神奇寶貝 就算電視有開卡通頻道她也充耳不聞 我則是皮卡丘出現時已經是大學生的世代根本沒follow到 她跟她76歲的姊姊在比賽誰抓得多 今天早上我老父開車帶著她到處找補給站櫻花樹 73歲這樣會不會很誇張？ 這是怎麼一回事？ 各位家裡70 80歲的老人會這樣嗎？ -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 114.136.128.184 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1471504132.A.C1F.html → kent: 開心就好1F 08/18 15:09 推 hateOnas: 剛2F 08/18 15:09 推 sakaizawa: 她玩得開心嗎 這才是最重要的3F 08/18 15:09 → xjp004123: 我覺得你媽媽很健康,恭喜4F 08/18 15:09 推 kkksteve: 就給她抓阿, 你玩電玩老人家有在管你嘛?5F 08/18 15:09 → pekka: 給老人家一點抒發管道吧6F 08/18 15:09 我必須教學怎麼進化 怎麼換糖果 怎麼孵蛋 → kent: 我爸連手機都不會用7F 08/18 15:09 推 ienari: 讚8F 08/18 15:09 噓 sp038590: 嗯？9F 08/18 15:09 推 dcshoecousa: 哪一部？10F 08/18 15:09 → kuninaka: 就給他玩啊11F 08/18 15:09 推 senma: 你幾歲啊12F 08/18 15:09 197x → littlegreen: 73歲開車上路抓寶...........四寶全都有了 還求啥13F 08/18 15:10 噓 deepdish: 緊張什麼14F 08/18 15:10 推 JOHNJJ: 請你老父不要開車載她了 請他們一起搭公車玩比較安全15F 08/18 15:10 她公主心 只愛專車司機 推 CS5566: 好猛 XD16F 08/18 15:10 推 chachayu: 你要開心他還能玩17F 08/18 15:10 推 jack168168tw: 很好啊，生活增加些樂趣18F 08/18 15:10 推 arod5566: 開心就好19F 08/18 15:10 推 tontonplus: 記得多買一點保險20F 08/18 15:10 → arod5566: 注意安全就是21F 08/18 15:10 推 j5307: 所以你媽覺得他是日本人還台灣人22F 08/18 15:10 正港台灣人 → CS5566: 所以原po你幾歲r23F 08/18 15:10 197x 推 cake10414: 玩啊 注意安全就好24F 08/18 15:11 → scum5566: 有出門運動就好25F 08/18 15:11 推 qweertyui891: 你老媽感覺過得還不錯26F 08/18 15:11 → loserloser: 鄉民都說過氣了27F 08/18 15:11 推 fingerhead: 開車注意一點就好 70幾歲能自由行動你應該開心吧28F 08/18 15:11 → kkksteve: 心胸放寬點..真的 父帶嬤這種畫面搞不好沒多少次可以看29F 08/18 15:12 噓 yuugen2: 不要讓她出門 認真30F 08/18 15:12 推 psynana: 炫耀文無誤！31F 08/18 15:12 → mineco504: 都7X了 還能動 開心最重要32F 08/18 15:12 噓 corlos: 要活就是動啊，老人家有事作你還嫌33F 08/18 15:12 我完全沒預料到她會迷成這樣 推 june0204: 老人家難得對新科技興趣,特別是玩PG能運動+動腦,不錯 → june0204: 不過還是安全第一35F 08/18 15:13 推 Rsreturn: 令堂幾等？pk 道館36F 08/18 15:13 13等 不多不少 她還不懂道館要幹嘛 還沒有教她pk 推 virnux: 超猛37F 08/18 15:13 → redapple34: 　　 へ　　　　　／|38F 08/18 15:14 推 menshuei: 可以玩就玩啊。39F 08/18 15:14 推 oeibei: 很讚!40F 08/18 15:14 推 ionchips: 要不要教你媽打道館XD41F 08/18 15:14 → yyc1217: 有目標不錯呀 至少能跟另一半到處走走晃晃42F 08/18 15:14 推 Cathay: 不意外 前幾天在公園看到頭髮花白的退休阿伯兩人在抓寶43F 08/18 15:14 → EfiwymsiAros: 溫馨44F 08/18 15:14 推 STerry1986: 赤子之心不錯呀，注意安全就好45F 08/18 15:14 推 diiky: 健康很好啊XD46F 08/18 15:14 推 CS5566: 這時候可以準備一套皮卡丘卡通 哈哈47F 08/18 15:15 → impact999: 感覺好好笑 給老人家多動動阿避免退化48F 08/18 15:15 → spring60551: 很好啊，你大概沒見過那種晚年沒朋友沒正常嗜好的老 → spring60551: 人家，只能待在家裡，為了引人關心拼命製造麻煩，搞 → spring60551: 到整個家族氣氛很差51F 08/18 15:15 → kkksteve: 像我家的,看到公園人潮就說一堆將失,台灣很逼哀甚麼的..52F 08/18 15:15 推 fabledqqman: 總比宅家裡好53F 08/18 15:15 推 dufflin: 您好福氣呀54F 08/18 15:15 推 wu0u4: 你爸跟你媽天天出門約會耶55F 08/18 15:16 你知道那種互相綁定50年的概念嗎 不在眼線30分鐘就狂call 我覺得很累 推 lic0420: 令堂好可愛，注意安全就好56F 08/18 15:16 她剛剛跟我說山上的友人說 pokemon 陰謀論 她說那個友人很白痴 怎麼可能有什麼陰謀 → johochula … 正常 我阿公阿媽外公外媽都是 推 hedgehong: 老了會很無聊啊59F 08/18 15:16 → johochula … → bellas: 不錯了我媽74歲就躺著了 你媽還能玩61F 08/18 15:17 拍拍 推 jeans520: 你要準備不少行動電源了吧....7X開車小心啦62F 08/18 15:17 是把手機插在車充上。。。開無限的概念 → raku: 很好阿?63F 08/18 15:18 推 cpjxxx: 這個猛64F 08/18 15:18 推 intor: 想想你人生中第一次迷上電玩，那廢寢忘食的瘋狂 她們太早出65F 08/18 15:18 → johochula … 推 ptolemy2006: 我爸媽都在抓，兩個都六十多了67F 08/18 15:18 推 kamelol: 很可愛啊68F 08/18 15:18 → intor: 生所以太晚體會69F 08/18 15:18 推 sugizo0: http://h9856.blogspot.tw/2015/07/blog-post.html70F 08/18 15:19 吹著魔笛的浮士德: 【專欄】和老人玩手遊——只是想和你說說話 她好像不是為了跟我說說話。。。 是真的很想抓更多寶 推 david7112123: 三寶別放出來71F 08/18 15:19 → sugizo0: 可以參考這篇72F 08/18 15:19 推 insurreal: 有空可以陪他出門走走兼抓怪73F 08/18 15:20 → david7112123: 認真回～其實如果注意安全願意跟孩子同樂就沒關係的 → david7112123: ～75F 08/18 15:20 推 esho: 我媽1944年生的也是在玩 已經17級了76F 08/18 15:21 這樣算同世代的 你懂 推 ian90911: 注意安全就好啦77F 08/18 15:21 → Merkle: 這樣子很好阿 老人家有事情作 不過叫你爸開車要小心一點78F 08/18 15:23 → potionx: 返老還童啦79F 08/18 15:23 推 keepstar: 換算下來po也有4X80F 08/18 15:23 推 zyxw1682: XD81F 08/18 15:23 推 Argos: http://goo.gl/XbJLUh82F 08/18 15:23 《Pokémon GO》老少咸宜，成為復健利器 | TechNews 科技新報 圖自從《Pokémon GO》逐步在各國開放，許多國家的公園等熱點，圍滿了大群盯著手機的「寶可夢訓練師」人潮，這樣的狂熱吸引力，應該可以利用來達成許多事，美國佛羅里達州徳拜瑞市的復健中心，想到以 Pokémon GO 做為協助老人復健的利器，結果發現，果然老人也一樣無法抗拒當「神奇寶貝大師」的誘惑。 ... → pirrysal: 要注意安全～83F 08/18 15:24 推 flower42: 活力ㄟ84F 08/18 15:24 推 aj46: 這樣很棒啊 有目標85F 08/18 15:24 推 ishimaru: 我爸媽年紀比較小整天叫人家不要玩物喪志 不然來換?86F 08/18 15:25 推 ca1123: 很好，有活力的老人讚87F 08/18 15:25 推 bamm: 老人家能找到點事做是好事，只是要注意一下自身安全88F 08/18 15:25 推 cloudin: 你應該年紀也蠻大的吧89F 08/18 15:26 還可以啦 197x而已 推 JOJOCK: 能動真的要開心 健康平安90F 08/18 15:26 推 sugizo0: 有一天大家都會老化，到時候也挑選的遊戲，可能就不是樣91F 08/18 15:26 推 meetyou76: 那很好啊 老人家難得主動接觸新科技92F 08/18 15:26 推 kobekai: 猛93F 08/18 15:27 → sugizo0: 樣都能玩，一下視力不好、反應不如青年94F 08/18 15:27 → ludwickfan: 其實這樣不錯呀，我跟你同世代的，老母就沒這興趣跟 → ludwickfan: 我一起玩，只是關心我別玩太瘋96F 08/18 15:28 我反而沒怎麼玩 嫌浪費電 推 potota92000: 昨天去公園看到奶奶帶大概國小的孫子也在抓,覺得溫馨97F 08/18 15:29 推 TsaiIngWen: 要注意安全~~98F 08/18 15:29 推 suginamiki: 媽媽好跟的上時代99F 08/18 15:29 她的事蹟：自己google出好醫生幫自己做手術解除心頭大患 ※ 編輯: papaganono (114.136.128.184), 08/18/2016 15:33:17 推 CHealth: 很可愛啊100F 08/18 15:30 → ph18: 不會 一堆大媽都在抓寶101F 08/18 15:31 → sugizo0: 就同樂嘛...102F 08/18 15:31 噓 babyshop: 紅的明顯 眼鏡最好配抗藍光 老人家眼睛要顧好103F 08/18 15:32 → becareful: 哭了，要是台灣的老人都這樣，台灣就強盛啦104F 08/18 15:32 推 teatl: 好強啊！注意安全就好，玩得開心喔！105F 08/18 15:32 推 Cecicly: 注意視力！！！106F 08/18 15:33 推 jojomaan: 很好呀，直的，注意安全就好，長輩可以有興趣是很好的事 → jojomaan: 這樣可以活化大腦108F 08/18 15:34 推 fp737: 你爸75了吧？ 多搭公車少開車吧109F 08/18 15:34 推 ForeverT: 這是好事 這年紀很多人不識字更不用說用手機 還身體健 → ForeverT: 康 有事做有健康 無價111F 08/18 15:35 推 nidonido: 我爸還傳一個pdf檔說是攻略~我連開都不敢開112F 08/18 15:36 推 ctes940008: 開心比較重要113F 08/18 15:36 推 forgetfly: 很好阿航海小子（留言） 2016年8月19日 (五) 15:43 (UTC)114F 08/18 15:38 推 t77133562003: 正常 我假日去公園 一堆老人在戶相炫耀115F 08/18 15:39 我覺得她就是跟別的老人在比(例如我阿姨)才會這樣 所以不知道別的老人是怎樣 推 rei196: 明天po你爸都在用約砲神器的文章再說116F 08/18 15:39 我爸只會用我買給他的iPad看線上A片。。。 推 bruce511239: 注意安全就好 這遊戲就是要增加互動用的117F 08/18 15:40 → sheagia: 太強了 掉到一堆滯台皇民118F 08/18 15:40 → Michal1204: 94狂119F 08/18 15:41 推 o760823: 很好阿，活到老學到老，至少不會失智120F 08/18 15:41 推 asd2587: 給他們一個運動的理由很好啊121F 08/18 15:41 噓 skyringcha: 我覺得你比較誇張，少看一點洗腦新聞吧！122F 08/18 15:42 什麼新聞洗腦？ 願聞其詳 推 yu800910: 多出門走走對身體好，123F 08/18 15:42 ※ 編輯: papaganono (114.136.128.184), 08/18/2016 15:44:00 推 koll: 都7X歲 開心最重要!124F 08/18 15:44 推 kokohito: 出去走走很好啊，多鼓勵125F 08/18 15:44 推 maroonseven: 有夠潮70會用手機126F 08/18 15:44 推 ga624641: 注意安全就好，玩得開心最重要127F 08/18 15:45 推 freesamael: 太厲害了XD128F 08/18 15:45 推 smelly: 還不錯啦 都退休了 有一個興趣是好事129F 08/18 15:45 推 F0314: 不錯啦 至少你媽腦袋還很清楚 我爸前兩天才跟我說那是FBI → F0314: 用來監視人的遊戲131F 08/18 15:46 → morphology: 老人家有事做很好啊132F 08/18 15:46 推 HomuCat: 玩的爽最重要 遊戲就是要玩到開心就好133F 08/18 15:47 她房間現在響起三立新聞台live政論節目 推 fffogpug: 推阿嬤134F 08/18 15:47 噓 Allen0315: 沒圖沒真相......135F 08/18 15:48 你要我娘幹嘛 → a23529886: 肛你老媽，她就不會玩了136F 08/18 15:48 你的文字好噁 推 ccleosh: 開心最重要 但是要注意安全137F 08/18 15:49 推 SPiCa0831: 很好啊 到處走路蠻健康的138F 08/18 15:49 推 nvalue: 好可愛139F 08/18 15:49 推 yutakasnow: 老人家出門走走跟年輕人玩是好事啊140F 08/18 15:49 ※ 編輯: papaganono (114.136.128.184), 08/18/2016 15:50:49 推 bumloveme: 太厲害了，有這種跟得上時代的長輩，很幸福141F 08/18 15:50 推 rucarl: 老實說, 玩這個比轉傳老人群組圖片或是內容農場文章好多了142F 08/18 15:50 我爸超愛傳這些 推 Goog1e: 可是算IV值什麼的超複雜的 年輕人都不一定會算143F 08/18 15:51 不是接電腦直接看就好 然後被判作弊失格封鎖 XD → Goog1e: 還是他們只是抓爽的也沒在管什麼升級或IV值或道館的？144F 08/18 15:52 推 allbs: 送你媽出國抓限定怪更爽145F 08/18 15:52 她已經有大蔥鴨了 感覺嫉妒 推 hdw: 才73對日本時代沒啥印象啦航海小子（留言）我阿罵76還77，他都說沒印象了146F 08/18 15:52 的確啊 除了保有日本乳名以外 她也是吃國立殯儀館教科書長大的 只是台語能力屌打現代年輕人 → CS5566: 千萬不要讓你媽發現PTT有寶可夢版 還有 IV如何計算147F 08/18 15:52 推 xiaogui: 很好啊，但是注意安全喔...我外公都不認得我們了148F 08/18 15:53 → hdw: 不過願意出門走走，真的給推阿XD~~這遊戲比較不傷眼149F 08/18 15:53 推 nsaids: 13級比我還高 馬的城鄉差距150F 08/18 15:53 推 qscgg: 開心最重要151F 08/18 15:54 → whitehow: 恭喜152F 08/18 15:55 推 azjba89xz: 好好喔153F 08/18 15:55 推 XaunShang: 那外掛打擊他154F 08/18 15:56 推 yeap193: 真的啦她開心就好別過頭即可 那年紀還可以開心遊玩很棒155F 08/18 15:56 推 clark701: 記得提醒長輩要注意安全，還有體力....其他就放輕鬆玩吧156F 08/18 15:57 推 evelyn055: 感覺好可愛XDD157F 08/18 15:58 推 zxc1223: 我爸快60 每天散步3HR以上 現在22等 我才21...158F 08/18 15:58 推 e7711854: 辛苦一輩子拉拔兒女長大，老了能有自己興趣是好事吧159F 08/18 15:58 推 soyghcg: 有事做才不會老人癡呆，真的160F 08/18 16:01 → wasijohn: 好好喔...我媽好久以前就走了QQ 你快教她玩吧！161F 08/18 16:03 推 Lovetech: 很好啊 要不然改盯著你比較好嗎? 令尊開車小心就好162F 08/18 16:03 推 peichuan: 你要開心她還願意玩這個啦XD,記得叫她抓怪要小心就好囉163F 08/18 16:08 推 leehello: 皇民給推164F 08/18 16:09 推 chapeipei: 超棒~ 跟得上時代！！可以一起玩哈哈！！你好好珍惜和 → chapeipei: 你媽玩的時光，反觀我麻只覺得無聊><，雖然開放第一天 → chapeipei: 她有問怎玩，後來就作罷了，我也希望她一起融入呀. . . → chapeipei: (我麻才5X)168F 08/18 16:10 推 wht810090: 厝內老大人吃到這款歲數還能夠對特定事物保持熱情已經 → wht810090: 很可貴了 應予鼓勵 請他們抓怪別忘記注意安全就好170F 08/18 16:11 感謝 推 chongye: 推 76 歲姐姐 ！？ 也在抓171F 08/18 16:11 是的 推 tsming: 73歲是日據時代嗎XD172F 08/18 16:11 推 alysia0219: 好潮的媽媽173F 08/18 16:11 推 regeirk: 很好啊！174F 08/18 16:12 推 rrrrr123: 幹你60歲了？！！！175F 08/18 16:12 你還好嗎？ 推 lovejamwu: 我覺得很好啊....176F 08/18 16:12 推 v19791119: 如果我媽愛玩？我會很開心，可是她沒興趣177F 08/18 16:12 推 charlie7788: 一篇虎爛文也一堆人回....吃飽太閒178F 08/18 16:13 事實 誰跟你唬？ 推 lecheck: 很幸褔啊179F 08/18 16:14 推 luten: 溫馨180F 08/18 16:15 推 f17orget: 很好啊181F 08/18 16:15 ※ 編輯: papaganono (114.136.128.184), 08/18/2016 16:18:59 推 yun1907lin: 2015--1970頂多也才45 怎麼算原po60的182F 08/18 16:16 推 tsming: 總比到公園賭象棋健康吧183F 08/18 16:18 推 rrrrr123: 啊算錯…184F 08/18 16:18 推 dsfrf: 很好啊...走路多運動 等她抓滿神奇寶貝 你還可以再發一篇185F 08/18 16:21 → SKKhan: 老人家開心就好，說不定可以預防老人癡呆呢！186F 08/18 16:23 推 faratia: 我媽也是，現在想想也是個不錯的親子互動啦187F 08/18 16:24 推 Asucks: 老人家有興趣才好，不要一天到晚邊看電視邊罵188F 08/18 16:24 → KNVSEOC: 1943年算日治時期末期189F 08/18 16:25 推 lin793156: 有這種父母不是很好嗎??一起抓寶190F 08/18 16:25 推 kyukyu: 好棒喔! 恭喜令堂少女心還有健康的身體 >///<191F 08/18 16:26 → jk01: 老人家這麼有活力的不多了，要珍惜192F 08/18 16:27 推 highsalary: 注意安全 眼睛就好193F 08/18 16:28 推 yehmei0102: 媽媽這樣很可愛啊 有生活目標比較健康194F 08/18 16:29 推 tomx: 真好，我媽叫我不要玩195F 08/18 16:29 推 Granadilla: 可愛196F 08/18 16:30 推 MOSMOSQQ55: 帶到各大景點都可以徒步慢慢抓 野柳 南寮 清淨 台北 → MOSMOSQQ55: 的大公園 榮星 國父紀念管 信義百貨 → MOSMOSQQ55: 路上零星寵物 不安全也不密集199F 08/18 16:33 推 xx52002: 好健康 XDD200F 08/18 16:34 推 blacksword: 外出+動腦，對老人家來說蠻不錯的201F 08/18 16:34 推 lions402: 自己google神醫也滿厲害的202F 08/18 16:35 推 kostella: 好可愛哈哈203F 08/18 16:37 → neverbelieve: 好可愛喔：）204F 08/18 16:39 推 karnoel: 你知道估狗的名醫 就只是病人喜歡的嗎XDD205F 08/18 16:40 → imhideji: 很好啊 哪裡不好？206F 08/18 16:44 推 girafa: 超可愛的 吸收新知很棒 不要太沉迷XD207F 08/18 16:44 推 alan1943: 滿厲害的 也請他們出門玩也要注意安全208F 08/18 16:45 推 angeltear15: XD209F 08/18 16:45 推 EX37: XD210F 08/18 16:46 推 b81314: 很棒211F 08/18 16:49 → christy0412: 我家附近的公園一堆阿北啊嘛在抓。。。212F 08/18 16:49 推 lovingyou: 好棒~73歲我不知道有沒有人陪我~或有沒有那種活動能力213F 08/18 16:53 推 ggrreeeenn: 好好珍惜你跟她相處的時間吧214F 08/18 16:53 非常非常 天天見面 推 starts: 不用教啦 他們玩遊戲就是要開心 強不強不是重點 → starts: 請他們去公園散步抓就好 還可以運動運動216F 08/18 16:55 推 chenyoyo: 這樣很好啊，這年紀還願意接觸新事物很棒，注意安全就好217F 08/18 16:55 → cocabell … 推 aoecc: 你跪著求她玩都不嫌誇張，等她老人痴呆你會更累，只能請外 → aoecc: 勞或安養院220F 08/18 17:01 推 pqpq11234: 好可愛 出門小心點221F 08/18 17:01 → jessicadang: 很好啊,不會就教啊,你以前不會拿湯匙拿筷子也是她腳 → jessicadang: 你的223F 08/18 17:01 推 harry881210: 難得跟上時代 開心就好224F 08/18 17:04 推 sasa520: 帶她去補給站最多的公園，這樣比較安全225F 08/18 17:06 推 k011511: 覺得老人家開心就好，記得請老人家要注意周圍路況保護自 → k011511: 己227F 08/18 17:10 推 bake088: 開心就好 專心開車228F 08/18 17:10 推 suckpopo: 讚讚，藉由遊戲去約會，提醒它們適度休息，注意眼睛保養 → suckpopo: 他230F 08/18 17:10 → bake088: 手機版狂推zf3 準備車用轉接頭來充電.. → bake088: 加入野機車旅遊還可以保證有廁所跟冷氣吹232F 08/18 17:11 推 hirokofan: 注意安全，老人家開心就好233F 08/18 17:12 → newstar2007: 你母親開心嗎？活到73歲 大風大浪很多事已無感 能有 → newstar2007: 件事能讓她專心開心不是壞事235F 08/18 17:14 推 firefeather: 母親大人開心就好236F 08/18 17:17 推 after1: 他們開心最重要 但要注意安全237F 08/18 17:19 推 mikazeray: 很好呀 注意安全就好 老人家出門走走也好 玩遊戲多應用 → mikazeray: 腦袋才不會退化239F 08/18 17:20 推 vvvv0o0vvvv: 他開心就好了240F 08/18 17:23 推 bake088: 玩寶可夢手機壞掉的話不知道會不會轉移資料..241F 08/18 17:24 → gomidonnsine: 想看照片242F 08/18 17:25 你想幹嘛 推 povin: 好243F 08/18 17:26 推 bertiehou: 很讚啊 老人家願意嘗試新事物總是好的244F 08/18 17:32 推 gravedigger: 別教她上ptt245F 08/18 17:37 我常常轉po ptt文章到家庭群組啊 她說「這些人說話怎麼這麼下流？」wwwwwwwwwww 推 dieaway: 我比較擔心你七十多歲的老父還開車...246F 08/18 17:38 推 moomins: 很好啊！不過你怎麼不自己開車！247F 08/18 17:41 推 hqu: 你63年次以前的哦。248F 08/18 17:42 秘。密。 推 scorpio8018: 我媽還比我高等勒249F 08/18 17:47 加油。好嗎 推 ab32110: 她開心就好啊250F 08/18 17:48 推 b8806: 7月份很危險！！！請他下個月在玩251F 08/18 17:49 推 jeter17: 你這篇會被妓者抄走252F 08/18 17:49 → greedypeople: 很好啊 :-/253F 08/18 17:49 推 melontree: 開心就好254F 08/18 17:53 推 pkjkimo: 教老人家上ptt~你以後會被爆肛255F 08/18 17:54 ※ 編輯: papaganono (114.136.128.184), 08/18/2016 17:56:34 推 SameLaw: 歡喜就好256F 08/18 17:55 推 jazzinfuture: 我阿公阿罵都不出門運動散步幹嘛的 你已經夠好了257F 08/18 17:58 推 laal: XSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS258F 08/18 17:59 推 gvmoonfan: 感覺超可愛耶XD259F 08/18 18:01 推 peipeiko: 他們開心就好了 → peipeiko: 感覺好可愛阿261F 08/18 18:03 噓 wkheinz: 千萬不要教他IV值 不然沒完沒了262F 08/18 18:03 推 lunqun35: 73歲 不簡單263F 08/18 18:03 推 davidaustin: 可以幫她換大一點的螢幕264F 08/18 18:06 推 advise: 活到老學到老 恭喜您母親265F 08/18 18:07 推 dixongossip: 有興趣出來動一動 想一想怎麼玩 對老人家是很棒的266F 08/18 18:08 推 ul6na: 我媽55也超迷 但算了啦只要安全她開心就好267F 08/18 18:08 推 ila9970: 這樣很讚啊，記得提醒她安全268F 08/18 18:10 推 frzqp3814396: 7x不錯啦，老人多動腦好269F 08/18 18:11 推 qoozxc789: 197x是1970的意思？270F 08/18 18:12 → tume7: 年紀大了 開車注意安全 其他開心就好271F 08/18 18:16 推 aphrodite98: 很好啊！272F 08/18 18:22 → kai988: 猛@@273F 08/18 18:22 推 andy79323: 注意安全就好 休閒娛樂沒什麼不好274F 08/18 18:22 推 chenyenwen: 好可愛的媽媽275F 08/18 18:24 → Cchild: 要提醒她注意安全 她開心就好276F 08/18 18:26 → wanzi0601: 快樂才會長壽！277F 08/18 18:26 推 jansan: 記得買葉黃素給媽媽補眼睛278F 08/18 18:27 推 jamesinhw: 老人家可以這麼有活力應該覺得開心279F 08/18 18:32 推 mdkn35: 敢問貴庚? → mdkn35: 通常年輕時沒玩什麼電玩 完一下就會入迷 我媽就玩電腦麻將 → mdkn35: 常玩到三更半夜...282F 08/18 18:35 推 b436412: 有些人老了之後行為會很像小朋友很容易迷上某些東西。不 → b436412: 給他還會生氣勒284F 08/18 18:36 噓 ph4586: 有你這種兒子真無奈，你媽媽抓寶可夢礙到你？需要上來問怎 → ph4586: 麼辦？286F 08/18 18:41 推 nura: 太強287F 08/18 18:41 推 xinyuxiao: 注意安全就好 年輕喪屍一股腦衝時注意安全288F 08/18 18:41 推 rcnoka: 台語說:「老人囝仔性」289F 08/18 18:45 噓 byoung: 辛辛苦苦把你養大 玩個手機遊戲兒子就在哪鬼叫 可憐哦290F 08/18 18:45 推 pp787753: 天倫之樂 真的恭喜291F 08/18 18:47 推 king22649: 還好啦 老人家能找到想做的事 支持沒啥不好的292F 08/18 18:51 推 nakajo: 很讚阿~炫耀文嗎XD293F 08/18 18:52 推 ians20025: 狂294F 08/18 18:54 推 silentbear: 不錯啊295F 08/18 19:04 → gh34163: 很好很健康啊296F 08/18 19:08 推 keypad: 炫耀文+1297F 08/18 19:08 → gh34163: 注意眼睛別看太久就好298F 08/18 19:08 推 NewPoliceman: 如果是我媽 我會很開心 這種年紀肯玩遊戲超棒得299F 08/18 19:10 推 oldcoke: 健康 開心的生活 按個讚300F 08/18 19:11 推 jenjen911202: 我爸都22等了，不用太擔心301F 08/18 19:16 推 sarachin: 很好耶，可以和媽媽互動，一起玩302F 08/18 19:17 推 befly10015: 不覺得這樣的媽媽敲可愛咩> <303F 08/18 19:23 推 melmel1114: 你應該開心才對304F 08/18 19:30 推 Gamelop: 妳要跟她說 搭公車才好抓 才能孵蛋305F 08/18 19:33 推 sangi: 寶可夢救了你老母306F 08/18 19:36 推 jklo8503: 這樣很不錯呀 ，跟他們一起比307F 08/18 19:37 推 DanGong5566: 媽媽這樣很好，有事情做也找到樂趣，你應該要感到高 → DanGong5566: 興309F 08/18 19:41 推 icrticrt1682: 覺得猛給推310F 08/18 19:50 推 chris0701: 炫耀文 感人311F 08/18 19:50 → kids1991: 開心就好312F 08/18 19:52 推 ace4: 這不錯阿313F 08/18 20:04 推 a24512430: 這是她的動力 不常走動 下半身容易退化314F 08/18 20:05 推 ponytail0048: 不錯阿，復健，手機螢幕買大隻一點的315F 08/18 20:17 推 kimono1022: 超可愛欸珍惜一下XD316F 08/18 20:23 推 mcho1831: 好有精神喔哈哈 等級比我高欸317F 08/18 20:27 → eemail: 很不錯呀 因為不是她開車 XD318F 08/18 20:29 推 cj6xu6des: 沒有怎麼辦啊，不要出意外就好。319F 08/18 20:37 推 pttyeon: 73有到日治嗎我阿罵84日文都只會一點單字跟幾句片語320F 08/18 20:42 推 lucywang63: 我媽跟令堂一樣，我媽今年70，我跟你同世代，我爸不在 → lucywang63: 我媽都坐公車抓寶322F 08/18 20:45 推 ROCCPA: 帶她來新北投公園一趟 現場超多中年跟著年輕人玩323F 08/18 20:50 → lili300: 別開車 帶她去公園抓 順便運動324F 08/18 20:50 → ROCCPA: 一下爬坡一下往下跑跟著人群流動 不想跑這也有涼亭坐 → ROCCPA: 現場很多阿姨阿伯很開心在討論抓到什麼326F 08/18 20:51 推 bibis: 原PO幽默327F 08/18 21:02 推 KERABOYS: 好強328F 08/18 21:04 推 q10242: 注意安全 最好要有人陪伴329F 08/18 21:15 → kaojet: 我在路上看到阿公級騎機車帶他老婆抓寵，老公騎車，老婆指330F 08/18 21:29 推 lydiahsu531: 人生70才開始，我媽開始享受人生~瘋狂到讓我翻白眼\(331F 08/18 21:29 → kaojet: 揮332F 08/18 21:29 推 Tevety: 我爸80會一點日語和片語，有日本姓，可是非常討厭寶可夢，333F 08/18 21:29 → lydiahsu531: ╯-╰)/334F 08/18 21:29 → Tevety: 完全歧視，而且崇拜日本式高壓政權...335F 08/18 21:29 推 A1pha: the idea is to die young as late as possible.336F 08/18 21:30 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 8 目前人氣: 32 累積人氣: 29344　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: PttHot ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9zt9 (￣︶￣)ｂ ssydd548, nrl952006, artabs881131, jay777town, rickey1270, simon9331, jengyic 共 7 個人 說讚！ →gundonvv　 08-18 16:21 70幾歲了他想怎樣要你同意?? →tsukiyumi+1 08-18 16:23 還好吧！只是真的希望太老不要長時間開車。 →fatzai　 08-18 16:28 人生七十才開始 →netblue+1 08-18 16:36 老人家肯用新科技不錯呀～不過要多注意安全 →xaockimo　 08-18 16:38 妳要感到慶幸吧，這樣老人生活才會有目標，而且也不容易老人癡呆 →zeye　 08-18 16:41 這是好事耶 →nrl952006　 08-18 16:47 可以順便運動與社交活動持續 OK的啊~ →ssydd548　 08-18 16:51 73歲,1943年生,兩歲時日本人被引揚回去.四歲時發生228應該還沒記憶,只聽大人偷偷傳說,6歲時大批中國難民被老共趕來台灣,她還得跟難民的小孩一起上小學,被外省老師洗腦說妳是中國人.... →artabs881131　 08-18 16:51 注意安全 跟運動傷害~ 老不以筋骨為能~其他就開心的享受吧 →pb2710710　 08-18 16:55 很好啊 不過要小心眼睛健康 推Diagolee　 08-18 17:02 家有一老如有一寶! →love1807　 08-18 17:09 這是好事呀 推jay777town　 08-18 17:39 老人家開心就好 →Johnny_260　 08-18 17:46 可以買給她cosplay 全套服裝 →simon9331　 08-18 19:05 要活就要動, 這算是好現象.... →joydoris　 08-18 19:16 注意安全和眼睛保健,老人家有事做就好,你也可以陪她啊 →Kotetsu　 08-18 19:18 這是好事,但要注意安全,小心別跌倒了 →motokill　 08-18 20:35 70幾歲還能有這樣青春活力你應該要高興好嗎... 只是注意別跌倒 →jeffreypai　 08-18 20:47 日本時代出生的媽媽, then how old are you? →sin8143　 23 小時以前 難得老人家有消遣跟興趣就順著他們吧航海小子（留言）但眼睛還有安全還是要顧好啦 →crinch　 22 小時以前 讓他們去年輕吧! 總比在家整天不出門好! 慢慢走就好 →zzding　 13 小時以前 玩了這個多活幾十年 →maxchou　 11 小時以前 比較不會窩在家裡面，出去走走就對了 →U678　 10 小時以前 爸媽開心就好，我嗎聽到神奇寶貝GO 竟然還覺得怎麼會有人瘋成這樣，也許跟她很久沒用手機有關係吧 →nagame3148　 7 小時以前 老人家有活力是好事阿 →xacetvu　 2 小時以前 今天下午差不多6點左右,在中和4號公園附近,看到一個差不多70歲的阿姨用快龍打道館 →kaminekomkii　 15 分鐘以前 嗯...我爸永遠的79歲，住在木柵很久了，不知這能不能給你一點提示 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.